wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lorikeet the RainWing
Lorikeet is my main character/sona besides Darkleaf, and my first character on this wiki. Do not copy, or use her without permission. Lorikeet has some similarities to Darkleaf as they both represent me. Description Lorikeet is a young female RainWing, seven years old, residing in the Rainforest Kingdom. Average-sized, although very bony, Lorikeet has a long, serpentine body, bright, clever eyes, and a light tail that doesn't drag on the ground. She is normally a bright leaf green, with paler yellow-green underbelly scale, darker green and yellow plates, a yellow ruff, and very dark green horns, spines, and claws. Her wing membranes are marked with a leaf pattern of gold, black, and bright green, and her sides, face, legs, and tail are marked with black-and-gold leaf patterns as well. Lorikeet's eyes are yellow-green and bright, and are usually the first thing dragons see when meeting her. About Lorikeet is an assassin, apprentice to Deathbringer himself. Lorikeet has adopted Deathbringer's snarky and confident manner. As assassins aren't necessary after the War of SandWing Succession, Lorikeet needed another occupation. She switched to a more peaceful job - art. She has a natural talent for it and had always doodled and sketched things. Now she draws a lot more and is intent on developing her art style better. Her treetop hut walls are covered in sketches and doodles, most of them half-finished or weird. Lorikeet is also a bird enthusiast. She has five lorikeets and a sun conure named Solstice. She has trained them to live around her hut, and if any NightWing comes by and looks as if he's about to eat them, Lorikeet will defend her parrots' lives by throwing things. She is an introvert, and in school she tends to keep her scales a calm shade of dark green. Otherwise she has her bright leaf-pattern coloring. Most dragons don't approach her as she seems either over-energetic (when she's happy) or tough (when she's at school). With friends and dragons she knows, she will use her odd sense of humor, which is comprised mostly of saying stupid things, screwing up and laughing it off, or laughing hysterically at some random word that reminded her of a funny time a long time ago. She embarrasses herself very often, but she has long since learned to stop caring what others think. She is easily offended and is very clingy when it comes to friends. History Lorikeet has a mother, a father, and a younger brother named Lovebird. Deathbringer noticed Lorikeet's energy and toughness when he met her, and he invited her to be his apprentice. She agreed. Abilities * Venom * Color-changing scales * Confident in a fight * Very fast Accessories Lorikeet doesn't like fancy clothes. She likes to wear large, floppy T-shirts, shorts, sweatpants, and sweatshirts, mostly with some bright colors. Trivia * One of her parrots, Solstice, is based off my own sun conure. * She is mildly allergic to fruit and some vegetables (like me in real life. Also similar to my other sona, Darkleaf). Art of her Current Design Art of her Old Design This art of Lorikeet is of her old design. LorikeetByJ.jpg|By MythDragon Lorikeeeeeeeet.png|By Luster the rainwing Lorikeeticon.png|by Luster Lorakeet Rainwing.png|By babyechodragon Lori-cat.gif Loooooriiiiiii.png Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (LorikeetRainwing) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters